bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
A Gift for Singing
A Gift for Singing is the second half of the eighth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is helping Petunia at her house caring for her plants, all while Petunia is singing, "La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la," while Bob compliments Petunia for her beautiful singing voice. Petunia thanks Bob for the compliment, before she gives him some flower pots to hold, but the weight of the flower pots is too much for Bob to handle, which makes it even more difficult when Petunia places a teapot with a flower in it on one of the flower pots on top, telling Bob to be very careful with that one because it's her favorite. Petunia then tells Bob that they're late for the big celebration at Pa Grape's store, because it's been open for 10 years. Bob then tells Petunia not to wait on him and that he'll "ketchup". Unfortunately, Bob accidentally bumps Petunia's teapot and flower, sending it flying through the air until the teapot breaks when it lands on the floor. Bob then worriedly asks what he's gonna do. At the front of Pa's store, Larry is selling Juice Pops to all of the veggies that have come to the store, but just as the crowd is about to buy Larry's Juice Pops, Laura then shows up while also selling Juice Pops. Because of that, the crowd thinks that Laura's sales pitch is more cuter than Larry's as they abandon Larry and flock around Laura instead, much to Larry's protest. Pa then comes out from his store and announces to everyone, thanking them for coming to celebrate his tenth year in business, telling them that he's moved by their support and that they're not just customers, but friends. Pa then decides that after 10 years, it's time to have a store theme song. However, Ichabeezer then shows up, telling Pa, "It's about time", telling Pa that he'll write and sing a theme song about how everything costs too much, how the oatmeal is too sticky, and about how the prunes are too squishy. Pa then tells Ichabeezer that lucky for them, he won't be the one singing, and that he's asking Madame Blueberry to help out, which Ichabeezer is shocked to hear, while everyone starts cheering about how they love Madame Blueberry's voice. Madame Blueberry is touched, while Ichabeezer plots to write a theme song soon enough, before he hops off laughing. Pa then asks if Ichabeezer can even write music. After everyone else leaves, Petunia tells Madame Blueberry that she can't wait to hear her store theme song, though Madame Blueberry is a little concerned about singing a commercial theme song, since she's more of a blues artist. Petunia tells Madame Blueberry that she's always loved her singing voice and asks her if she gives singing lessons. Madame Blueberry answers that she's never officially given lessons, but she would be delighted to teach her whatever she knows. When Petunia and Madame Blueberry leave, Larry is still trying to sell Juice Pops, when he accidentally slips on a Juice Pop that got dropped on the ground and ends up slipping until he crashes. At Petunia's home, Petunia is planting a flower in a flower pot, when Madame Blueberry shows up, asking Petunia if she's ready for her first lesson. Petunia replies that she is, before offering to make some tea, which she does as she gives some tea to Madame Blueberry. While sipping her tea, Madame Blueberry tells Petunia that they should start their lesson with just an assessment, so that she can tell where Petunia might need some help. Petunia agrees to go through with it, before warning Madame Blueberry that it's in the morning so she might sound a little froggy. Madame Blueberry assures Petunia that everyone has those moments in their career. Because of that, Petunia then sings, "La-la-la-la-la-la-la", which Madame Blueberry realizes that Petunia's voice sounds very beautiful. Outside of Petunia's home, Ichabeezer and Rooney approach the place, but quickly hide when Madame Blueberry leaves while saying that Petunia is so much better than her. After Madame Blueberry leaves, Ichabeezer then laughs after that. At Pa's store, Bob asks Pa if he has a teapot like the one that he broke in stock, while showing Pa the teapot that he accidentally broke. Pa then tells Bob, "Nope, I don't have any broken teapots for sale", before Bob corrects him, asking him if he has a teapot like the one he has, only not broken. Pa doesn't remember, saying that he doesn't have a perfect memory of his whole inventory, before remembering that he does have a teapot on sale, which Bob gladly decides to buy. At Ichabeezer's home, Ichabeezer is hard at work writing the new theme song for Pa's store, saying that it just might give Pa's store the business it deserves, which is none. Ichabeezer then tells Rooney that he's gonna write a "thumping pop number that will be so catchy and so full of hook, that everyone will love to sing my song and insult Pa Grape's store at the same time". Back in town, Laura is still selling Juice Pops to the people, while Larry attempts to do so, but to no success, since the people prefer the Juice Pops that Laura is selling, much to Larry's frustration. Larry then enters the store and tells Pa that he needs better Juice Pops because everyone is buying Laura's. Pa reminds Larry that he sold Juice Pops when he was a kid and that it was cute then, but not so much now, to which Larry then replies, "Oh, I get it. Laura's the cute one. She's barely a kid! I've been cute since I was a baby!", just as Madame Blueberry comes into Pa's store. Pa tells Larry that he should support Laura, while Larry protests that this is his thing and that he's the Juice Pop-seller, before Pa adds that being happy for someone else's success doesn't have to take joy away from you, and that it can add to it, despite Larry's protests. Pa then sees Madame Blueberry, telling her that he can't wait to hear her sing that song, while Madame Blueberry nervously tells Pa that she's working on it. Madame Blueberry then thinks about telling Pa to have Petunia sing the song, before noticing Rooney right in front of her, which tips her off to Ichabeezer, who then appears in front of her. Ichabeezer then tells Madame Blueberry that they both know that she would never sing pop music and that she's a blues artiste, and that if everyone heard Petunia's voice, then Madame Blueberry would be forgotten like last year's news. Madame Blueberry then asks Ichabeezer what it is that he wants from her, before Ichabeezer answers that she's the best blues singer in town and that she needs a way to secure her place at the top, not hand it over to Petunia. Madame Blueberry does not want anything to do with any of Ichabeezer's schemes, before Ichabeezer then says, "Oh, come on now. Not even for a tea party? A dry bark tea party?" Ichabeezer then pulls out a tea bag containing what is known as dry bark tea, explaining that it dries the vocal chords right up and makes you bark like a dog. He also adds that if someone were to drink it, they couldn't sing for days, even Petunia, before he mockingly barks like a dog. Madame Blueberry refuses to go through with it, telling Ichabeezer to "put it away and never suggest it again". Ichabeezer then decides to have Madame Blueberry throw the tea bag away for him, saying that he's not a big fan of bark tea, before putting the tea bag into her purse. Ichabeezer also adds that "Petunia is so young and talented, we old folks don't stand a chance." After Ichabeezer and Rooney leave, Madame Blueberry looks at the tea bag in her purse while wondering if she could really do something so low just to keep people from finding out that Petunia is a better singer than she is. At Bob and Larry's home, Bob has replanted Petunia's flower in the new teapot that he bought, just as Larry comes up to him with a fresh tray of Juice Pops, so Bob asks Larry to take a look at Petunia's teapot and see how it looks to him. Larry then answers that "it looks like you broke it, then tried to buy a new one to pass off as the original", which Bob is surprised about, asking Larry how he knew that, before Larry answers that Pa Grape told him, saying that it looks fine, which Bob is relieved to hear. At Ichabeezer's home, Ichabeezer is singing into a microphone, but he is really bad, as Rooney hides under the couch. Fortunately, Ichabeezer has bought a Robo Vocalizer, which will enhance his voice and make him capable of being a top talent. Ichabeezer then places the Robo Vocalizer over the microphone before he starts beatboxing after that. At Pa's store, Madame Blueberry is trying to come up with a good theme song for Pa's store but is at a dead end. The next morning, Laura is still selling Juice Pops to the customers that come to Pa's store, but when it is Jimmy's turn to buy a Juice Pop, Larry suddenly leaps in front of Laura and right in front of Jimmy as he starts acting like a baby in an attempt to act cute and entice the people to buy his Juice Pops, but unfortunately, it only ends up scaring Jimmy away, who then yells, "Help! Cucumber baby-man!" Pa then tells everyone that it's time for the big reveal of the new store theme song, before calling for Madame Blueberry, who throws away the dry bark tea bag that Ichabeezer gave her, all while saying that "being happy for Petunia's talent doesn't take anything away from mine". Just as Madame Blueberry is about to confess the truth to Pa, Ichabeezer suddenly shows up as he starts singing the new song that he wrote for Pa's store, about how the store doesn't have all the good sales that people need (similar to Mr. Nezzer's original version of "The Bunny Song" from "Rack, Shack & Benny "). The people immediately like the song, while Archibald says that he doesn't agree with the lyrics, though Mr. Lunt says that he doesn't pay attention to lyrics and that he just like a good beat. Bob then enters the store where he meets up with Petunia, telling her that he's so glad that he found her, confessing to her about how he broke her favorite teapot and that he tried to glue it back together but he couldn't, so he bought a duplicate at Pa's store but he didn't feel right about passing it off as a fake. Petunia then tells Bob, "When I said it was my favorite, I wasn't talking about the teapot. I meant the flower", which Bob finally understands. Ichabeezer still continues singing the song, while Pa asks Madame Blueberry why she didn't sing and that there's now a horrible racket out there. Madame Blueberry then tells Pa that the answer to the store theme song doesn't rest in her, before turning her gaze to Petunia, though Pa thinks that Madame Blueberry is talking about Bob. Madame Blueberry then approaches Petunia and tells her that being happy for her talent doesn't any joy from her and that it adds to it. Petunia says that she's afraid, before Madame Blueberry tells her to sing the song and that she can't do it. Petunia knows what to do as she goes to sing the new song. Ichabeezer continues singing, before his song gets cut off by Petunia singing "La-la-la-la-la", and after a little bit of encouragement from Madame Blueberry, Petunia is able to sing a more positive theme song for Pa Grape's store, singing about how everybody smiles and that they start singing, while Mr. Lunt comments that the song is peppy, while Archibald notes that the song is also positive. Petunia then continues singing, this time singing about how Pa Grape is the best and that he'll greet you at the door, which Ichabeezer is absolutely shocked to see. Everyone carries off Petunia, while Rooney places the dry bark tea bag that he got from the trash into a cup of water. Ichabeezer then quips that all that singing really took the wind out of him and that he needs something to drink. Ichabeezer then drinks the cup of water, but he learns too late that it had the dry bark tea in it, so he ends up barking like a dog as a result. Laura is still selling Juice Pops, when Larry, now having accepted Laura's success, buys a Juice Pop from her. Characters *Bob *Larry *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Ichabeezer *Laura Carrot *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Fun Facts Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes